


break and run

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bars and Pubs, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines, Pool, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Phil teaches a cute boy to play pool





	break and run

**Author's Note:**

> Based on comments in their most recent liveshow

There is a man looking at him from across the bar. 

It's not too crowded, and it's barely late, but Phil had been thinking about maybe leaving soon considering the friend he's with is now being chatted up by the same guy she was last week. Then he'd looked over towards the pool table and seen him. 

He's hovering near one of the pockets with a cue in his hand. He looks awkward, frowning a little every now and then, dressed in a white shirt unbuttoned overtop of a plain black t-shirt and jeans. He doesn't really stand out, but his dark eyes keep flicking over to stare at Phil a little bit and the one time Phil had caught him he'd offered him a smile. 

Phil is sometimes oblivious to flirting. People tell him all the time that he has no idea what's going on when it comes to all of that but this guy's blatant gaze is unmistakable. 

It helps that he's attractive. Tall and broad and curly haired and Phil hasn't ever really had a thing for curly haired guys before but he can appreciate good-looking when he sees it. 

The guys is just stood there with the cue in his hand, hovering near the top pocket of the pool table, which gives Phil an idea. 

He glances over at Brooke, which seems to be a lost cause at this point as she is deeply embedded in conversation and doesn't even notice when he gets up. 

Pool cue guy doesn't try to hide the fact that he's staring, even as Phil sidles up beside him.

"You going to play?" Phil asks. 

"Thought about it," the guy shrugs, a dimple appearing in his left cheek as he flashes a cheeky smile. 

"You know how?" 

It's a bit of an obvious move on Phil's part, one he can barely believe he's making to be honest, but the guy doesn't seem too put off by the lack of subtlety. 

"Think I might need someone to teach me." 

Phil doesn't suppress his chuckle, and moves to rack up the red and yellow balls, fetching the white from the other end when he's done. 

They sit in formation, a tight triangle in a precise order at the other end of the table and Phil holds the cue ball up between thumb and forefinger. 

"This goes here," he says, putting in on the designated spot. "You use the cue to hit the white ball into the red and yellow balls and whichever colours goes in first is yours. Take it in turns, potting a ball gets another go, whoever pots all of their colour and then the black wins. Simple." 

"Is that it?" 

"There are some other bits," Phil shrugs, "but we can work that out as we go along." 

The guy doesn't relinquish his hold on the cue, or stop the way he's kind of casually leaning on it at this point. 

"Are you here with anyone?" 

"My friend Brooke," Phil says, not missing a beat. He hooks a finger over his shoulder where Brooke now has her tongue firmly in the mouth of the guy she'd been talking to earlier. "But she's… uh, busy. What about you." 

"My mate Freddie. Currently occupied sucking the face of your friend." 

"Oh," Phil laughs, a bit louder than he'd intended. "Guess we both got abandoned then." 

"I dunno," Dan says, "Fred couldn't stop talking about her since last week, I only really came with him because I thought he was going to get his heart broken again. It's nice to be proved wrong. He's a good guy, I swear." 

"Ah, good. It's good that he's got a friend like you to… you know, moral support." 

The guys smiles, the dimple appearing again. 

"So…" Phil says, "You don't… um, you don't come here usually?" 

Suddenly Phil is affronted with laughter, a roaring loud thing that cuts across the room, but no one is paying attention. 

"Really?" the guys says, "Did you just ask me if I come here often? Smooth." 

Phil feels the tips of his ears go a little pink. It was a cheesy line but the guy doesn't seem put off, if anything he leans a little closer. 

"I'm Dan," he says when he's finished laughing. 

"Phil."

Dan passes the cue from one hand to the other, "You going to show me how to do this then, Phil?"

Phil shakes off any lingering embarrassment from his poorly executed pick up line and nods. This had been his idea after all. 

"You can break," he says. 

"What, emotionally?" Dan says, wryly, "cus, bit too late mate." 

Phil shouldn't find such dark humour endearing but he does anyway. It's refreshing, he thinks, compared to the usual fake-happy bullshit. 

"The game," Phil clarifies. 

Dan picks up the cue, the smooth, shiny wood sliding through his large hands. His grip is all wrong. 

"You have to side it between your thumb and forefinger," Phil says, holding his own hand up to demonstrate. 

He wishes there was another cue somewhere, but the one in Dan's hands seems to be the only one around. 

Dan attempts the same grip Phil had shown him, bending over the table in a way that makes Phil's mouth water. 

"I don't think this is quite right," Dan says, and glances back over his shoulder with what can only be described as a come hither expression on his face.

Phil licks his bottom lip and steps closer. This had been his intention after all. 

"Like this," he says, leaning down around Dan and placing his hand on top of either one of his. 

It brings their bodies close and Phil is surprised to find that Dan is solid, warm and lovely. Phil's long fingers wrap over Dan's blunt ones, arranging them just so, placing the cue over top the space created, thumb tucked up against forefinger, fingertip pulled away. 

"That's it," he says as Dan's hand fall into position. 

"Now what?" Dan asks, pushing back a little against Phil. 

The curve of his arse nestles comfortably against the bend of Phil's crotch, right across his belt buckle. Phil swallows and brings his other hand to cover Dan's on the other end of the cue. 

"Now you just…" Phil says, pushing on the cue as he rocks his hips forward, "Slide it."

"Hm," Dan hums and turns his head to look at Phil again. 

Their faces are close. Phil can see the flecks of amber in Dan's eyes, and the way his bottom lip is a little chapped. Phil has to blink a little and resist the urge to lean in at bite at it. 

"Is that is?" Dan asks. 

"Y-yeah," Phil says, and he swears Dan shifts his hips back another little bit. "Give it a go." 

Dan smirks a bit and Phil thinks he's going to ask exactly what he should give a go before he turns back to the table and, Phil's hands still guiding him, makes the shot. 

The connection on the cue ball isn't exactly perfect, there's a bit of a click but not the satisfying crack Phil would expect from a good shot. The ball rolls a bit too slowly and, when it connects with the triangle on the left side, only a few of the balls are disturbed enough to break the neat formation Phil had put them in. 

They watch the balls' progress and then have to unwind from each other, Phil lifting his hands away from Dan's and stepping back. 

"Good," Phil says, encouragingly. 

"That was awful," Dan corrects him. "I don't think pool is really the game for me." 

"Well, we can't be good at everything," Phil shrugs, "still want to play?" 

"Play?" Dan says, amused at something. "I thought we already were." 

There is no mistaking the tone, the flirtatious dip in the pitch of Dan's voice. Dan runs a hand through the curls fanned out on his forehead, doing nothing other than making them fluff up a little bit more. 

Phil reaches out for the cue, taking it from Dan's hand. "My turn?" He says. 

"Actually," Dan says, reaching out. He places the flat of his broad palm across the top of Phil's own slender fingers and steps a bit closer. "You want to get out of here?" 

Phil opens his mouth, words not yet making their way out. He looks over his shoulder where Brooke and Freddie are still very much engaged in a spectacularly inappropriate groping session. 

Dan has an eyebrow raised when he looks back, expecting. 

"Yeah," Phil says. "Let's get out of here." 

He has to stop back by the table to fetch his coat. Brooke looks up and Freddie moves away, perplexed at the appearance of his friend at Phil's side. 

"We're going," Phil says. 

"Oh?" Brooke asks before spotting Dan, standing so close to Phil their shoulders are brushing. "Oh!" 

"You off, mate?" Freddie asks Dan.

"Yeah," Dan confirms, "Phil here taught me how to play pool. Now I'm going to go teach him some stuff." 

He's so bold, saying things like that all nonchalant, like it's nothing. He's shameless. Phil loves it. 

It doesn't stop him turning a faint pink though as Brooke laughs at them. 

"Be safe," she says. 

Dan places a hand at the base of Phil spine and manoeuvres him out of the pub, away from the pool table with this balls still mostly set up for a game they never played, away from their friends who have now begun to look like they might be getting ready to leave too, and out into the cold night air.


End file.
